Entre la espada y la pared
by Deny14
Summary: Para Sirius la cosa se complica cuando regresa su ex novia aflorando viejos sentimientos, y una joven desconocida aparece para volver su mundo patas arriba. Post-Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una tarde cualquiera de Noviembre, tres amigos disfrutaban de un par, o quizás más, de cervezas de mantequilla.

Siempre se reunían en aquel antro de mala muerte, como lo llamaba LiLy Evans, la novia de James. El dueño, Jerry, había sido compañero de colegio durante unos años, que cuando cursaban su 5º año se graduó y acabó regentando "La góndola".

Algunos días jugaban timbas de póker, apostaban o bebían hasta, en algunos casos, perder el conocimiento. Esa tarde los únicos ocupantes del bar eran ellos tres, sentados en un rincón poco iluminado y Jerry que veía el quidditch en la televisión mientras secaba los vasos distraídamente.

-Te lo juro Remus- dijo Sirius divertido- el tío estaba ahí, delante de sus narices, viendo a su mujer con el repartidor de pizza..

James a su lado, soltó una carcajada y levantó la mano para pedir otra ronda.

-¿Y tú como cojones sabes eso?- preguntó una vez hubo pedido.

-Porque me dieron el aviso desde el cuartel, al parecer el hombre solo se atrevió a llamar a los aurores.

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió ligeramente, preparado para soltar alguna de sus pullas.

-Seguro que eras tú el repartidor- se limitó a decir llevándose la cerveza a los labios sarcástico.

-Que va

El silencio hizo de respuesta y a los pocos segundos los tres comenzaron a reírse estridentemente.

-Me alegra saber que siempre que os pierda de vista- dijo una pelirroja cruzada de brazos frente a la mesa- estáis aquí controlados

-Lily- James casi se atraganta con la cerveza, que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa y se levantó para darle un beso

-Si si…-le dio un empujoncito para devolverlo a su asiento

-Pelirroja, ¿quieres una cerveza?- le ofreció Sirius sonriendo de forma traviesa

-No, hidromiel mejor- no solía beber alcohol y menos en lugares tan poco recomendables

-Jerry, ¡una hidromiel para la señorita!- gritó Remus señalándola

-Marchandooooo!-contestó este

-¿Desde cuando estáis emborrachándoos?

-No estam..

-James, por favor

-De acuerdo- miró el reloj seriamente ante la mirada divertida de sus dos amigos- tal vez, una hora

-Menuda panda de irresponsables…-se llevó las manos a la cara con gesto desaprobatorio- Sirius..

El aludido alzó la vista hasta ella.

-Creo que debes saber algo..

-Ya, ya lo se- levantó la mano para interrumpirla- mañana tengo turno temprano y no puedo aparecer medio ebr..

-Marlene ha vuelto- cortó la chica de golpe

Sirius dejó de hablar y el semblante se volvió serio. Apartó la cerveza que aún seguía medio llena, se le habían quitado las ganas de beber.

James y Remus le observaban cautelosos, esperando una reacción por su parte.

-Tienes razón Lily- se levantó dejando unas monedas en la mesa- llevamos demasiado bebiendo, mañana nos vemos.

-Sirius…-Lily le habló antes de que saliera del local- ¿Dónde vas?

-Mañana entro a las ocho- se encogió de hombros- soy un tío responsable.

Seis de la mañana y aún no había podido pegar ojo, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, inquieto. Miró el reloj de la mesilla y comprobó que en dos horas debía estar trabajando. ¡A la mierda! Se levantó, se duchó en un intento de aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, aunque en aquel momento era imposible. Preparó café y se sentó en el sofá con "El profeta" de ese día en la mano.

Aquella mañana pasó lenta y tortuosa. Desde el primer momento que pisó el cuartel lo supo. Dophins le mandó hacer recados dignos de un becario y encima teniendo que aguantar al pesado de su secretario George, el cual, idolatraba a Sirius.

Cuando le llamó James después de comer para que acudiera a su casa no se lo pensó dos veces y se apareció de inmediato sin avisar que no volvería.

-Gracias hermano- atinó a decir Sirius dejándose caer en el sofá

-¿Gracias?- James recogía y limpiaba con la varita todo el salón.

-He tenido un día de perros

-Vaya, que ocurrente- rió su amigo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- ¿Cómo estás?

-No, si yo estoy bien pero George…

-Sirius…-le cortó mirándolo fijamente- ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Por merlín, James! No seas exagerado

-Solo preguntaba..-se encogió de hombros intentando sonar casual, aunque había sido totalmente intencionado- ah, ¡se me olvidaba! Me alegro que estés aquí porque me vas a echar un cable con cierta reunión que hay a las cinco en mi casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada en especial, ya sabes, mi madre…

-¿Qué? No será…-le miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡ah no! ¿Tu madre nos manda hacer de niñeras de unas pijas remilgadas?

-Bueno de niñeras no, solo será una hora- explicó rápidamente al ver la cara de su amigo- hasta que vuelva de hacer unos recados.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-Nada, solo servirles un poco de té

El timbre de la entrada sonó y James consultó su reloj de muñeca. Las cinco en punto.

-Que sepas, que lo hago porque se trata de tu madre si no…

- ¡Bien!- se frotó las manos divertido- te lo compensaré- le dio un rápido abrazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Aquellas chicas fueron desfilando ante ellos como muñecas de porcelana y vestidos impecables. Quizás tuvieran veinte y pocos, pero aparentaban más de treinta a juzgar por sus conversaciones aburridas y banales, tan correctas.

-No me puedo creer que tu madre sea la presidenta de una asociación así- comentó Sirius en el umbral de la puerta observándolas. Hacía más de una hora que Anne Potter debía haber regresado.

-Yo tampoco- admitió el otro chico a su lado- mira, la rubia de los tirabuzones no para de mandarte sonrisitas

-¿Cuál? ¡Son todas iguales!

Se echaron a reír justo en el momento que llegó una nueva integrante, esta vez morena.

-¿Llego tarde chicas?- se unió en la mesa.

-¡Para nada! Estábamos hablando de la hermana de..

James y Sirius decidieron que era hora de abandonar por un rato la estancia, con la idea de evitar cotilleos innecesarios. Se marcharon a la cocina donde Mary, la cocinera de la familia Potter de toda la vida, les preparó unos sándwiches para soportar la velada.

-¿Porqué no has llamado a Lily? Ella entenderá más de estos temas- dijo Sirius masticando su sándwich de pavo y queso.

-Está enfadada

-¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros.

-¿No ves? ¡por eso es mejor estar soltero!

Unos gritos provenientes del salón dieron por finalizada la conversación. Algo no andaba bien. La reunión había subido unos tonos y cuando se asomaron a la estancia dos chicas, la rubia sonrisitas y la morena que había llegado en último lugar se procesaban insultos sin pudor alguno.

-¿Te crees que no sabemos las cosas que haces por ahí?- dijo la rubita roja como un tomate de furia- dicen que eres una fresca que se mete en la cama con..

-Envidia Katie- dijo la morena sonriente- ojalá no fueras tan frígida como para hacer algo así.

-¿Pero que dices?- se escandalizó la otra- todo el mundo sabe que eres una maldita ¡FURCIA!

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. James y Sirius observaban divertidos la escena desde el umbral, pero cuando la morena se abalanzó sobre ella estirándole del pelo al puro estilo muggle, comprendieron que aquello se les había ido de las manos.

-Señoritas, señoritas-Sirius intentaba separarlas evitando recibir algún golpe- esos modales no son los…¡joder!- exclamó de repente, un derechazo de la morena le impactó en el pómulo- de acuerdo, si lo queréis por las malas..

James arrastró a la rubia unos metros atrás, una vez la tuvo inmovilizada. Su amigo no tuvo tanta suerte ya que aquella chica parecía en desacuerdo e intentaba atacarle de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- se revolvía bajo su cuerpo como una culebra.

-James, por dios, saca tu varita y haz algo con está niñata o…

-¡¿Niñata?!- le miró furiosa- ¿pero quien te has creído que soy?

-Si me prometes que te vas a portar bien te soltaré- dijo James a la rubia, esta asintió más calmada- bien… así me gusta-rebuscó entre su ropa en busca de la varita.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Anne Potter apareció en aquel oportuno momento- os dejo un par de horas a cargo de unas señoritas, ¿y me las convertís en salvajes?

-No tenemos nada que ver!- exclamó James incorporándose. En el momento que su madre apareció las dos chicas se calmaron y se levantaron avergonzadas.

-Señora Potter disculpe este circo tan penoso

-Sirius, eres tan amable de acercar a Alessandra a su casa?- dijo Anne

-No hace falta señora- la morena agarró sus cosas despidiéndose.

-Bueno si no quie...-pero la mirada de Anne advirtió a Sirius que por su bien hicieran lo que le había mandado- te llevaré igualmente.

-Katie- se giró hacia la rubia que permanecía inmóvil al lado de James- mi hijo te acompañará hasta la tuya.

-Gracias señora- esta si acepto obedientemente.

Fuera de la casa, Sirius maldecía a que mala hora había accedido ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ahora tenía que llevar a una niña pija y algo agresiva a su casa.

-¿Y tu coche?- la morena que caminaba unos pasos por delante de giró para mirarle.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a una enorme moto negra.

-¿Qué? No hablarás en serio

-Totalmente

-Por si no te has dado cuenta- se paró frente a la moto cruzada de brazos- llevo vestido.

-¿Ah si?-el chico alzó las cejas haciéndose el sorprendido- pues haberlo pensado antes de tirarle de los pelos a tu querida amiga.

-Me estaba insultando, no podía quedarme quieta

-Si te vieran tus padres...-dijo Sirius en tono de sermón y algo irónico. Se acercó hacia la moto y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Estupendo!- le arrebató rápidamente las llaves de las manos- conduzco yo.

-¿Estás loca?- Sirius intentó cogerlas pero la morena se alejó algunos pasos sonriente- mira, guapa, no estoy de humor para aguantar las tonterías de una niña cursi y mimada como tú. Devuélvemelas.

-Vas por muy mal camino si esperas que te las de, guapo- enfatizó el piropo con tono burlón.

La paciencia de Sirius se estaba agotando. Si no había tenido suficiente con aguantar en el trabajo al pesado de George, ahora tenia que lidiar con aquella cría cabezona y malcriada.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando mantener la calma y la miró durante unos segundos, sacó su varita rápidamente y dijo:

_-Petrificus totalus-_ la chica se quedó totalmente inmóvil, Sirius aprovechó para quitarle las llaves y subirla en la moto- así estás más guapa.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a la mansión de la chica, a unas pocas calles de donde vivían los Potter. Aparcó en la acerca y deshizo el hechizo.

Lo primero que hizo la chica cuando recuperó su movilidad fue asestarle un enorme guantazo en la mejilla derecha.

Sirius no salía de su asombro. Se acarició la parte dolorida y la miró cabreado.

-Te lo mereces. Desde luego no eres un caballero- sonrió victoriosa.

-Ni tu una señorita, a juzgar por lo que ha dicho tu amiga..

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a pegar?- interrumpió la morena volviendo a enfadarse.

-Me encantaría ver como lo intentas- sonrió socarronamente y se puso en guardia de forma teatral.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco exasperada y pasó por su lado de camino a la verja de la entrada a la mansión.

-Eh-la llamó poco antes de que traspasara la verja, ella se giró un poco- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

-Alessandra-entrecerró los ojos ligeramente- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sirius se montó en la moto sonriente y arrancó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar- y salió a toda velocidad de aquel barrio residencial.


	2. capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Era viernes. Y como cada viernes se celebraba una fiesta en uno de los pubs cercanos al barrio donde vivían Sirius y Remus. Aquella noche Lily también se unió a ellos. Estaban en la parte de los sillones bebiendo alcohol sin parar, Remus vislumbró a alguien conocido y se levantó perdiéndose en la muchedumbre. Sirius, por su parte y como era habitual en él, había decidido bailar en la pista con todas las chicas que se le acercaban y ya de paso, ligarse alguna para esa noche. James y Lily se habían quedado en los sillones dándose caricias entre cubata y cubata.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una chica guapísima que bailaba desde hace rato con él.

-Sirius- dijo este acercándose a su oído para que le oyera mejor.

-Yo Ayleen- sonrió la chica con coquetería- ¿quieres venir un rato a mi apartamento?

Desde luego no se andaba con rodeos, le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo y miró hacia los sillones donde la parejita feliz seguía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y volvió a girar la cabeza hasta encontrar a Remus charlando con una chica en la barra.

-Vale- decidió no despedirse de sus amigos ya que no quería interrumpir, agarró aquella chica por la cintura y se dejó guiar a través de la multitud.

-Espera un momento- le dio un ligero beso en los labios y señaló a un grupo de chicas- tengo que avisar a mi amiga que me marcho.

-De acuerdo. No tardes

-Tranquilo impaciente- rio la chica alejándose hacia aquel grupo.

Sirius observaba el local en todas direcciones, en busca de nada en especial, de pronto giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la chica y el grupito. Vio como Ayleen hablaba con una rubia de espaldas, esta se giró para mirar donde su amiga le señalaba directamente a él y la respiración de Sirius se cortó.

La música dejó de retumbar en sus oídos y se le secó la garganta.

Al parecer a la chica le ocurrió lo mismo, porque le dijo algo al oído y Ayleen le miró sorprendida y asintió.

Aquella rubia caminó entre la multitud hasta llegar frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola- se limitó a decir en tono amable.

-Hola, Marlene- consiguió decir a duras penas.

-Estabas ligando con mi amiga- se acercó a su oído para gritarle.

-¿quieres salir fuera un rato?- propuso Sirius

-Me parece bien

El aire frío les dio de lleno en la cara como cuchillas afiladas. Fuera algunos rezagados apuraban sus botellas de alcohol mientras canturreaban tambaleantes por la acera.

Sirius apoyó la espalda en la pared con aparente tranquilidad y rebuscó en su cazadora hasta sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Marlene le observaba cobijándose en su abrigo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Cuando te quitarás ese maldito vicio…-comentó la chica con una sonrisa ladeada. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin saber que decir- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Tres años y medio- le dio una nueva calada y expulsó el aire- no sabía que habías vuelto- mintió.

-Bueno, decir que no esperaba encontrarte en un sitio así sería mentir- bromeó la rubia- estás muy guapo

-Tú también- sonrió ligeramente- sigues igual

-Sirius- se acercó para cogerle de la barbilla y mirarlo directamente a los ojos- lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No estoy enfadado Marlene, después de todos estos años y no puedo enfadarme contigo- sonrió agradecida.

Ayleen, la amiga de Marlene y su casi ligue salió buscándola con la mirada.

-Marlene vamos a necesitar ayuda ahí dentro- se dirigió a ella, ignorando a Sirius completamente- Becca ha convertido en cerdo a una chica que sin querer la empujó y le ha robado la varita, se niega a devolvérsela. Esta muy borracha.

-De acuerdo, dame un minuto- contestó asintiendo resignada, después se dirigió a Sirius- Espero que no te hayas cambiado de número, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Espero tu llamada

-Hasta luego

-Que te diviertas

Consiguió controlar su respiración una vez hubo desaparecido por la puerta del local. Sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar algunos pensamientos pero una sonrisa de bobo apareció en su rostro al recordar el roce de su mano en la barbilla.

Necesitaba despejarse, así que descartó la idea de volver a entrar junto a sus amigos y caminó por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos. Daría algún rodeo antes de volver a casa, de todas formas aunque lo intentara no podría dormirse.

Acabó cerca de la casa de James, quizás la costumbre y las horas al día que pasaba en aquella mansión le hacían caminar inconscientemente hasta allí.

Le llamó la atención ver una figura a lo lejos acercándose. Eran las tres de la madrugada y era raro encontrar gente por la calle a esas horas y más en un barrio como aquel.

A los pocos segundos la figura empezó a volverse nítida y pudo reconocer que era una mujer ataviada con un gorro de lana azul marino a conjunto con la bufanda, llevaba una mochila a la espalda y una cesta en la mano izquierda. Le sorprendió y continuó su camino hacia ella, a pocos metros se cruzarían.

La chica iba ensimismada con sus pensamientos y canturreaba una cancioncilla desconocida para él. Cuando la tuvo a un metro de distancia la reconoció y se sorprendió aún más.

-Hola caperucita- la chica frenó en seco al verlo delante de ella y se quitó los auriculares. Al parecer no le había escuchado.

-¡Anda! Hola- dijo ella ajustándose la bufanda al cuello para que le tapara parte de la cara.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces caminando sola a estas horas?- la miró de arriba abajo intentando descifrar que hacia allí.

-Pues mira no, no se puede

-Podría aparecer un ladrón, un secuestrador de niñas, incluso un mortífago.

-Pero no, ¡he tenido la mala suerte de toparme con un pervertido!- sonrió irónica. Sirius arqueó una ceja sorprendido, de nuevo utilizaba ese tono burlón para dirigirse a él.

-Créeme que no necesito obligar a una mujer para estar conmigo.

-¿Sabes que? No me importa, tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas noches

-No voy a dejar que andes sola por ahí

-¿Ah no?- le miró abriendo esos ojos almendrados que en ese momento le parecieron preciosos- pues acompáñame si quieres, porque no voy a casa, al menos hasta dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿la comida para la abuelita?- señaló la cesta y la mochila en tono jocoso.

-Hoy estás muy divertido, ¡que suerte la mía!- comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejándolo atrás.

-¡Eh, espera!

-Date prisa, se hace tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Ya lo verás

Caminaron unos quince minutos, en los cuales Alessandra se dedicó a seguir cantando a su manera canciones que Sirius no había oído en su vida y que parecían muggles.

_-Tú dices blanco yo digo negro, tu dices voy yo digo vengo. Vivo la vida en..- _paró de cantar y se quitó los auriculares- hemos llegado.

-¿Un bosque?- la miró confuso

-No idiota, vamos a un claro que hay al pasar esa arboleda- y efectivamente llegaron a un pequeño tramo libre de árboles que tan solo cubría el suelo de hierba y alguna que otro flor.

-¿Y ahora que?- Sirius miró hacia todos lados sin saber que había que hacer o si había que esperar algo.

-Ahora- dijo extendiendo una toalla enorme en el césped. Abrió la mochila y con un movimiento de varita montó el telescopio que llevaba guardado- vamos a ver las estrellas, quizás veamos alguna constelación.

Enfocó el aparato hacia el cielo y se puso a mirar durante unos minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada.

-Hace una noche perfecta para verlas- le indicó que se acercara para mirar a través de él.

-¿Desde cuando haces esto?

-Desde que era muy pequeña, casi ni me acuerdo cuando empecé hacerlo.

-Vaya, que bonito- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Lo es- sonrió satisfecha, se tumbó boca arriba en la toalla y contempló el cielo estrellado. Sirius la imitó- Hueles a alcohol.

-Vengo de una fiesta- ella asintió arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno si quieres algo de comer…he traído poco. Pensaba que estaría sola.

-No, gracias

-¿Estás borracho?- Alessandra giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor, porque si no, no podrías apreciar la maravilla que tienes ante ti

-¿Tú?- se burló divertido

-A parte, las estrellas- y volvió a quedarse en silencio admirándolas.

-¿Ves aquel conjunto de estrellas que forman una figura a tu derecha?- Sirius le señaló un lugar concreto en el cielo con la mano.

-Si, lo veo. Parece un cuerpo humano.

-Es Orión

La chica le miró sorprendida y fijó la vista en el dibujo que le había dicho, ladeó la cabeza y asintió.

-Vaya, no me digas que a ti también te apasionan- bromeó soltando una risa- nunca hubiera imaginado que tú y yo tendríamos algo en común.

-En realidad no- admitió sonriendo nostálgico- mi segundo nombre es Orión, por mi abuelo. Él si que era un loco de la astronomía, me enseñó la constelación de la cual provenía mi nombre y me contó algunas cosas sobre ella.

-Me cae bien tu abuelo.

-Si, era un gran hombre.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como se movía inquieta y comprobó que se abrazaba a si misma.

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

-No, gracias- rio incorporándose, sacó su varita del vaquero y conjuró una manta con la cual se tapó- no soy una damisela en apuros y admitámoslo. Tú no eres un caballero con su noble corcel.

-Estás loca

-Y tú eres un idiota

-¿quieres que te cuente la historia sobre Orión?

-¿De verdad?- le miró como una niña de cinco años ante su juguete favorito- me encantaría.

Sirius relató unos veinte minutos la historia que tantas veces había oído de los labios de su abuelo. La chica permanecía a su lado atenta a cada palabra y no abrió la boca hasta que finalizó.

-Es fascinante- admitió acercándose un poco más a él, en busca de calor humano.

-Si

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio observando el cielo antes ellos imponente.

-Alessandra- interrumpió el silencio de pronto.

-Dime

-Cantas fatal- y acto seguido se echó a reír, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo. Iba a continuar ensañándose con sus dotes artísticas cuando el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se incorporó sentado y comprobó que era un mensaje.

"_Supongo que hace unas horas que estás dormido, ya que no te visto de nuevo en el pub, pero me apetecía decirte que me he alegrado mucho al verte. Espero que tú también. Yo me voy a dormir ahora, te llamaré pronto"_.

Lo releyó un par de veces sin creerse aún el remitente del mensaje. Marlene. Si dijera que aquel texto le había sido indiferente estaría mintiendo. De echo sonrió al ver la grata sorpresa y decidió contestar cuando estuviera en casa


End file.
